The Plan
by somedayisours
Summary: Albus Potter has lived in his fathers shadow for far to long, and with the help of Teddy Lupin, Rose Weasly and a mysterious masked man he has started to hatch his plans. Draco Malfoy is his first victim along with Scorpius, next are the teachers and students of Hogwarts and last but not least the rest of the wizarding world. Albus Potter the Dark Lord at your service.
1. Prologue

Draco adjusted his cloak for the third time, the speed of his pacing increased. His footsteps echoed across the marble floor of the abandoned Malfoy manor in over twenty years. He hadn't been in the crumbling mansion in over twenty years. It was ironic really that he would be commanded to come back and meet here, when it had been the house of Voldemort for the last years of his life. Now he was waiting for the man that had token his sixteen year old son, the bag of money set off to the side for ransom. The man was an hour late.

"Malfoy."

Draco turned with a start, he was greeted with a masked man, or judging by the fact the man was shorter than his son, boy was more accurate. Scorpius's white blond hair like the rest of him was covering in a mixture of blood and dirt.

"The money." The mans wand pressed against Scorpius's head in a threatening manner didn't waver. Draco peered at the masked man as he handed over the money, the hood of the boys cloak covered the boys hair and the mask cast shadows on the boys eyes, preventing him from seeing them. But just as the bag was firmly in the boys hand he pushed Scorpius towards Draco and he was able to catch a glint from under the mask before the boy disappeared.

Draco felt his blood go cold as he looked at the stop where the boy had stood, the emerald green bone-chilling glint that Draco had seen under the mask. He could swear on his life that he recognized those green eyes. The cold humor he had only seen one other time in his life, in the eyes of Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1

Albus.

Getting a hold of Scorpius wasn't a problem, nether was getting the money off of Draco, the only problem was hiding the money from Harry Potter Head Auror. Teddy offered to hold onto the money but the chance that Victoria finding it was much higher that his father, Teddy needed to understand there was not room for romance garbage.

Albus frowned he could get Tartus to hid the money but, Albus shivered, he could barley stand the man the few times he saw him. That guy had a fetish with making people want to hate him, and Rose was saying that she was scared of him now so he couldn't ask her.

"Albus, Rose is here."

Albus snorted, Rosy had a nack of showing up when he needed her. "Send her up," he shouted back quickly cleaning a few things up off the floor and hiding the incriminating bag under his bed.

Rose came in without warning, through the door open and slamming it behind herself. "Its plastered all over the news now, you got your dad on the case!" Rose hissed, knowing better than to raise her voice.

"Where?"

"Here," rose said, tossing me today's paper. "Think its some of the ex-Death Eaters after money again." Reading the frnt page I frowned, 'Head Auror, Harry Potter, believes that it is someone know to the Malfoy family, one of Scorpius's friends because of the description of the his captor and how he knew where he was staying.'

"Has Scorpius made any statements?"

"No." Rose said as she picked up a pair of underwear off the floor, scrunching her nose up and throughing it in the laundry bin. "He can't remember anything other than three voices talking, one female. I can only assume he heard you, me and Tartus arguing on who's going to drop him off and get the money."

I nodded, tossing the paper on my bed. "Any other reason you came over?"

"Tartus is backing out again." She snorted, "last time he did that he came back again remember."

"Teddy has been off and on to." I sighed, "I'll get rid of Tartus, you can erase Teddy can't you?"

Rose nodded, "Permanent or temporarily?" She asked, stopping at my door.

"Permanently."

* * *

My Note: Hi! so I'm not and organized person more of a procrastinator so my updates will be not very predictable. Due to flash foods I don't have any exams so I don't have to wrry about those. I'm trying to update in between every seven and ten days my birthday is July 1 so I don't know if I'm feeling up to posting things. I'm incredibly lazy, (you don't know what lazy is until you've met me. Oh! and check out the story or trilogy that inspired me:

**The Voldemort Trilogy by urcool91**

1)Because he felt a hint of remorse during the last seconds of his life, Dumbledore decides to give him a second chance. But with a new Dark Lord rising, will Voldemort reborn be able to accept himself in time to stop the doom of the wizarding world?

2)Albus Potter, aka Lord Voldemort, may have melded, but both he and the Wizarding World are far from acceptance. From building an army to trying to convince his father of his identity, Albus needs time for his plans to work. Unfortunately the new Dark Lady has no intention of giving that time to him...

Song of the day: Half Moon Run - Call Me in the Afternoon


End file.
